1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to retaining walls for use in the road construction industry, and more particularly to improved connection systems and related methods for use with mechanically stabilized earth walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known within a variety of fields to construct retaining walls for various purposes. Within the road construction industry, for example, it is known to erect temporary and permanent retaining walls for embankments, roadway supports, bridge abutments and the like. It is also known that these retaining walls can be constructed using a variety of techniques and materials, including, for example, concrete and/or welded wire components. An example of a precast modular wall panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,704 to Ogorchock. Examples of retaining walls constructed using welded wire components may be found in a number of U.S. patents, including, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,686 to Hilfiker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,089 to Hilfiker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,557 to Hilfiker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,621 to Hilfiker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,939 to Hilfiker, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,799 to Hilfiker.
It is also known in the road construction industry that there are various approaches to connecting precast wall panels to grid-type soil reinforcing mats. For example, one such approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,704 to Ogorchock. As will become apparent from the following description and discussion, however, the present disclosure sets forth improved connection systems and related methods in comparison to those disclosed in the above-listed disclosures.